A Series of Seductive Events 6: Enticement
by Veralena
Summary: I sit there, unable to move or even breathe, letting him run his gaze over my eyes, my nose, my lips. As I sit there, mesmerized, I feel a cold hand reach under my shirt. And then he whispers, ‘I love you’.


**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to write the next installement in "A Series of Seductive Events". I was taking a break, and truthfully, I had writer's block. Ok so this is a new one, a bit longer than the usual length of the events, but still short. I was into the color green while writing this story, and you can probably tell. and, since green was my favorite color, I naturally thought of slytherin. But I added a couple of thigns, such as a pool in the middle of the Slytherin common room. Hey, why not? Not a pool big enough to swim in, just for decoration. can you imagine it? Well, after reading the description, I'm sure I can...Anyways, enough chitter-chatter, on with the story!

**Summary:** I sit there, unable to move or even breathe, letting him run his gaze over my eyes, my nose, my lips. As I sit there, mesmerized, I feel a cold hand reach under my shirt. And then he whispers, 'I love you'.

* * *

**A Series of Seductive Events 6: Enticement**

She gazed at the expanse of the clear green water that stretched in front of her. The dying flames in the small lamps that stood on the tables cast moving shadows across the room, filling the dark pool with shades of emerald and jade. The small fountain that bubbled water created ripples in the water. She looked around the common room. The sea green armchairs were not occupied; in fact, there was no one to be seen, especially not at this time of night. The green and silver banners hung from the high ceiling, eerily waving slightly. The fire had died out. All that could be heard was the quiet thud of heavy snow that accumulated on the windows and the slow trickle of the fountain. She fiddled with the small figurine that was in her hand; a tiny silver angel, with a serpent in its arms. She simply sat on the edge of the green pool, watching the ripples slowly becoming larger as they reached her spot at the far end opposite the fountain.

Suddenly she heard the entrance of the common room open. She gasped. Who could be wandering the halls and returning to the common room this late at night?

She heard the door close, and then footsteps going toward the Dormitories. The person had not seen her. She breathed a sigh of relief when suddenly the tiny figurine slipped from her hand and feel into the emerald depths of the pool, creating a loud splashing sound.

The footsteps stopped, and then became louder, and she was aware that whoever it was, was coming towards her. She sat there, waiting for the person to come over and ask her what she was doing sitting on the edge of the pool in the middle of the night, when she noticed that the person had sat down right beside her.

"Hi," said a deep, manly voice.

She turned around and was struck by a handsome, long, pale face. Deep-set eyes that shone like silver reflected the eerie greenness of the pool in front of them. A sharp nose, and thin lips, rounded off by a pointy chin. His light hair lay in casual waves across his forehead. She gazed at him in awe. Wow.

"You the new girl?" he asked, glancing over her face and then settling on her eyes. She immediately felt awkward, like she always did whenever someone looked at her eyes. They had always been a point of interest wherever she went. Pale blue orbs, surrounded by a startling bright olive. And then, to add to more of their extravagance, specks of violet and yellow that surrounded the irises. She had never seen anyone else who had eyes like hers, and whoever she met would always question her about her eyes.

"Yes," she said stoutly, almost daring him to ask the question.

"You're in…" he started.

"Seventh year," she responded.

"Same," he said, grinning in a friendly way. She did not return the grin, but he wasn't perturbed. "So…if you don't mind my asking, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

She narrowed her eyes. "I could ask you the same question."

He raised his eyebrows. "I was torturing a first year."

She gaped at him and his lips turned into a smirk, eventually turning into a loud laughter.

"I'm kidding," he said, still laughing.

She noticed that he didn't actually say what he had been doing.

"So what's wrong?" he asked once his laughter had died down.

"You think something's wrong with me?" she asked defiantly.

"Well…you're sitting at the edge of a pool looking all sad and…it's the middle of the night. You getting first-day-of-school chills or something?"

Suddenly she realised that he was only trying to be friendly. She tucked a few strands of her long ebony hair behind her ear before answering.

"Truthfully…yes," she admitted.

He sighed. "It's ok. It'll all pass," he said comfortingly.

She looked at him carefully. "Are you…"

"Single? Yes," he said jokingly.

She smiled despite herself. "No, but are you going to be here for a while?" she asked hopefully.

Apparently the hope showed on her face because suddenly a smirk illuminated his face.

"I'll stay here as long as you like, and I'll do whatever you like," he said, meaning it in more ways than one.

"Well," she said, grinning herself, "you can start with a tiny request."

"Anything for you," he breathed. He was definitely flirting with her now. She could feel a warm blush creeping up her neck and cheeks.

"I was playing with a tiny figurine. But you startled me when you walked in, and I dropped it in the pool. If you could just…pick it up…"she trailed off.

He approached her slowly. "Certainly," he said in a hushed tone.

And then, even though it was completely useless (but she wasn't complaining), he reached around her, and leaned forward. She moved back as well, incapable of moving but leaning away from him. They were nose to nose, but she feared she would fall into the pool if he went any farther. She couldn't stop even though she wanted to, for she was looking into his eyes, so much more normal than hers, and his gaze poured into hers.

"You have beautiful eyes," he whispered.

She was touched, for although her eyes had always been a curious question, she had never received a compliment for them. She blushed even more, if that was possible, and realised that she was just on the verge of falling into the pool. She felt herself lose her balance, and gearing up for the splashy fall, she closed her eyes when, suddenly, she felt a strong hand, holding her up. She opened her eyes and looked into his, smiling as he strengthened his grasp on her lower back. He was strong, she thought, to be supporting practically all of her body weight with only one hand.

Remembering the reason of all this, he sunk his hand into the icy, green pool. She heard the sound of the water and watched the reflection of his hand in his eyes. Her lips were trembling. Her heart was pounding. Her skin was flushed. His lips were merely an inch away from hers. The scent that came off his skin was that of musk. The greenish colour of the water created dark shadows under the hollows of his cheekbones, giving him a more chiselled look.

She sensed his hand pulling back from the water. He leaned away from her, but brought her with him because of his hand clutched behind her. He sat her straight up and finally pulled away. He then opened her hand and placed the tiny angel in it, closing her fingers around it. The touch of his icy skin, wet from the water, made her shiver.

She abruptly stood up.

"It's late, I'll see you tomorrow," she said, blushing furiously.

He smirked. He knew he was attractive and he couldn't hide it. He usually left an impression on the girls he flirted with. Of course, being the ladies' man he was, he wasn't about to tell her that. Draco flirted with anything in a skirt.

"See you, then, girl with the beautiful eyes," he said, winking and then walking away.

She had no energy to say anything so she ran all the way up to the girl's dormitory. She closed the door behind the door and sank down to the floor, the elated feeling coursing up and down her body. _Wow,_ she thought, _he must really like me._

Ha...sure.

_Oh no!_ she thought, getting up abruptly. _I didn't ask for his name!_


End file.
